The old way
by romancebunny
Summary: What if Joe tried to date Clarisse the old way ?
1. The Begining

What if Joe tried to date Clarisse the old way ? I dont own any of them i wish i did.

Sunday morning at the palace was going slowly, with very little to do in the security room Joseph wandered down the corridor to the ballroom. As he neared the large oak door he could hear the latin beat of music floating through the open entry. Taking his time to appreciate the view, Joseph entered the room. Dancing and twirling around the room as if without a care in the world was the queen of his world and her granddaughter Amelia. She looked divine, as always.

"Hey Joe. What you doing ?" Mia asked as Clarisse stepped away and turned a deep red at being caught in such a fancy free state.

"Good afternoon Princess, Your Majesty. I was intrigued as to why the music was being played. I appologise for the intrusion." Turning to leave Joseph had to smile at how adorable the usually so sure Queen looked when flushed.

"Hey no Joe don't go you are not intruding. Grandma was just trying to teach me a Rumba. Its not going well." Looking quickly between the two, a small smile forming on her lips she had an idea. "Maybe you and Grandma could dance it and I could watch, I would probably find it easier to pick up if I were to see it done properly."

"Mia I am sure Joseph….."

"I would be glad to, Princess" Joe stated quietly cutting the queen off.

"Right that's that and its Mia in private!" She smiled at him, he was like a grandfather to her and yet he still insisted on calling her by her title. Speaking of grandfather _I wonder if that is possible. There are deffo feelings there between them two. _

Staring at the slowly rather seductively swaying Joseph making his way over to her, Clarisse couldn't help get caught up in the rhythm. Her feet began to tap away to the music that Mia had started. He slid up behind her, placing his hands on her waist ever so gently and pulling her to him slightly. There hips following the beat of the latin love song.

The atmosphere in the room changed. The dancing couple didn't notice Mia leave the room and close the doors, they didn't notice the music finish and them carry on dancing to their own rhythm. All they could see was each other. She had never felt so loved, he had never felt such love. Moving in sync. Away from one another but ultimately back together. There bodies meeting in the middle of the floor, swaying, brushing and soo close. Finally feeling the need to stop they finished their dance, Clarisse in his arms pressed up close to his magnificent body, looking deep into his eyes. Breathing heavily after their encounter they forgot who they were and there boundaries. Leaning in just slightly he whispered in her ear.

"You are magnificent, thank you" His voice husky and rough, lips brushing the side of her cheek. With that he pulled away gave a grand bow and took his leave for a shower.

Clarisse remained in the middle of the ball room for a few seconds more to recover her balance and poise and went in search of her meddling granddaughter.

Finding Mia in her office, Clarisse took a seat behind the desk, looking pointedly at Mia.

"What? You looked like you two needed to be alone." The smile growing on her mouth did nothing to help her grandmothers composure. "He is a fantastic dancer and I have to say it he's pretty hot. I wouldn't mind him as my eligible batchellor."

"MIA. Please he is old enough to be your grandfather let alone your father." Seeing Mia's smile Clarisse thought back over heer statement and put her head in her hands. Sighing loudly.

"Come now grandma, was that a tinge of jelousy. Well even you mudst have notice that he is particularly good looking. And coming this way." Mia lied. Head shooting up Clarisse fiddled with her hair and checked her make up, much to the amusement of Mia. "So the rumours are true. You do fancy Joe."

"What rumours. WHAT? I do not _FANCY _Joe…seph" Again head in hands at the condemning stare coming from her granddaughter Clarisse sighed loudly and nodded her head. "He is rather attractive but I am a Queen, I cant be seen to date men, particularly not Joseph. How would the public take that, he is my head of security."

"Have you ever thought that they might understand, there are widowed people out there in the world. In fact I believe it will bring you closer to your people. It will show you are like them, have feelings and you are not afraid to accept and love the lower classes. That you are not the uptight snob royalty comes across as, but more importantly you will be happy and so will Joe."

"Maybe you are right, but just for the record I have never thought of Joseph as the lower class."


	2. Living for me

It had been a week since he had held Clarisse in his arms, they had danced and not as a queen and her head of secruity. They had danced as a couple in love, oblivious to the world around them. He had thought of nothing else, tossing and turning at night, he soft embrace that got stronger as she relaxed into the song or maybe to him. He had decided that he would make the next move. Finding Clarisse on a Monday was easy, the office. Slipping in quietly as she spoke on the phone Joseph waited patiently.

"Good morning Joseph. How are you today?" She asked without looking up.

"Good Morning Clarisse, I am indecisive." He waited for her to raise her eyes to his in silent question to him before contuing. "I have a problem that maybe you could help with. I danced with this beautiful woman a few days ago and although i can not be sure i think that she enjoyed it as much as i and i was just wondering if she would be willing to take an evening off and join me for dinner. What do you think she would say? "

With her head down to hide the blush and smile that had crept onto her face Clarisse trhought momentarily "Where would you be taking this friend of yours? "

Not fazed by her terminology in refering to them as only friends he continued. "I believe the new resaurant in Pyrus is quite excellent, serving a variety of national foods some that as far as i remember Your Majesty rather enjoys."

"Oh Joseph...i cant possibly been seen out dating in public, how would that look especially with you." She said without thought, then her head snapped up to see the hurt in his eyes. "Oh my god Joseph i didnt mean that how it sounded I.."

"I am quite sure you didnt.. thank you Your Majesty, if that will be all there are things i must attend to." She just watched as he left cursing her inability to deal with any emotion especially around Joseph.

A few seconds later Mia bounded into the room and looked at her grandmother closely before asking "What is worng with Joe he looks like he could kill someone or cry?"

Bowing her head once again Clarisse told Mia the story of earlier. "Oh ok. Thats all!" Thinking hard about the queens situation Mia smiled. "Why cant you go ? Show the world that you are just as human as the rest of them. He loves you and i doubt he would ever let any harm come to you.."

"I know that but ..."

"Or the monarchy, he would be the perfect person to go out with, he understands the required etiquette and knows that he cant have a normal relationship with you." She smiled at the wishful look on her grandmothers face. "I think that that you should be you and stop living for what people expect as you will never reach their expectations that way. Or your own." With that she left her grandmother to think.

What was she doing listening tothe advice of her teenage granddaughter, running around the castle looking for Joseph. _I will just have him brought. _Sitting in her office with Charlotte close to her side Clarisse heard a whisper through Charlottes earpiece , they had found Joseph and were wondering where to bring him. From the ear piece she could also hear Joseph's comments _"probably wants to tell me i am not good enough"_ Her heart breaking Clarisse informed Charlotte to have him brought to the library where she would meet him and take her tea.

Sitting waiting in ther library Queen Clarisse felt her heart rate increase. He walked in with a look od sheer pain in his eyes and his body so tense, anyway moving away for his body. "Joseph."

"Your Majesty" Ever polite, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Joseph, i didnt mean what i said earlier to come out that way, you have to know that i would love to _date_ you but i cant i am a queen.."

"And i am merely as servant of the royal family, i am aware of our positions. Had i known that my affection be so wrongly placed i would never have approached you. " Still standing at full attention and looking at the wall behind her, Clarisse let go of her control momentarily and advanced.

"JOSEPH, stop hiding behind your wall of propriety" Still advancing on him she raised her hands and grabbed his shirt in her fists, he opened his mouth to speak but found it covered with her own, the force of her against him sent them both crashing against the door. As he became alive to her ministrations, her body pressed against his he rolled them so she was against the door. A few moments passed before the need for air grew and they broke apart, still gently caressing each others lips. "Does that feel like your affection is misplaced. I should not be seen dating but someone told me earlier today to live for me so what time do we leave?"

Still quite shocked and trying to regain control after her kisses Joseph could only manage "Eight".

With that she left, swaying her hips a little more than normal and with a huge smile at the fact that for once in her life she was truly desired by a man and that she held so much physical power over that same man.

Joseph watched her leave admiring the view _now that she is doing just to tease me._

TBC


	3. Disaster Date

At exactly eight that evening Joseph waited by the main entrance. She was late of course, not that he minded he was just glad she had agreed to come. Lost in his own bliss hr didnt notice her at the top of the staircase, drifting slowly down towards him she caught his eye and his _very_ appriciative gaze. Reaching the bottom and taking his offered hand she smiled and he thought his heart had just stopped. She was magnificent, dressed formal/casual in a cream fitted trouser suit and light red top with matching scarf.

"You look truly beautiful" he said bending to place a tender kiss on her delicate hands, missing the momentary light blush that crept up her cheeks. "But your late"

"Thank you Joseph, You dont look so bad either and queens are never late..." And he didn't. He didnt. Wearing a black suit but a light blue silk shirt that rippled accross his toned abs and chest.

Raising to his full height and once again offering his arm they made their way to the awaiting car, a sleak black jaguar x type. "...Every one else is merely early, i know"

Laughing they descended the outside steps "Joseph, where is the limosine?" She asked staring at the beautiful car.

"I thought you might like to just be Clarisse for a night, this is my car." Opening the door so she could slide onto the smooth leather seat. Joining her in the front he started the car and pulled away. After a short drive to Pyrus and the well acclaimed new restaurant. Parking the car infornt on 'Round the World', Joseph got out and made his way to open the car door for her. Walking into the restaurant Clarisse held tightly onto Joesephs hand. It was not every day she walked down the street alone and without more security and it was quite scary.

"Good evening, Sir.." Then Clarisses turned her head towards the young meeter and greeter"..YOUR MAJESTY!"

"Good evening, is it possible to have a table for two ? and maybe to keep this a secret?" Joe asked handing the boy a rather handsome tip.

"Of course sir, madam. This way" They made their way to the back of the room, Clarisse keeping her head down all the way. Finally seated at the table they gave their waitress their order after Joe had once again bribed the young lady. Settling in to each others company they talked about this and that until their meals arrived. On her way to the toilets a older lady spotted Clarisse and made her way over to say hello and see the reigning monarch in real life.

"Hello Your Majesty, i cant believe you are here, me and my husband come her a lot. What do you think of the food ? I dint realise you were aloud out without ..."

Standing up again Joseph quietly but firmly suggested that the woman return to her own table and her husband who would surely be looking for her. She left but that didnt stop her telling others about it on the way. And not so slowly their table was surrounded by people.

"How does it feel to be queen ?"

"Will you be stepping down anytime soon ?"

"Can we visit the palace ?"

Joe had had enough, He summoned the waitress and attempted to pay the bill but as this was the queen the manager and owner had said that the meal was of course free and she was welcome back anytime. Sighing loudly and very annoyed that his plans had been ruined Joseph stood up.

"Would you all shut up and sit down!" Although it was said loudly it was not a shout and with Josephs stoic face and hard eyes the people began to leave slowly. "Would you care to take our leave, Clarisse?"

"Yes" Reaching the relative safety of the car they both sighed in unison. "Im so sorry Joseph, maybe this is not such a good idea."

"You dont have to be sorry, it is not your fault your a beautiful woman who every one wants to see. And i have to say i think i was a little stupid to think we could go out in public without problems."

"Thankyou." She notice his subtle compliment and the fact that he didnt mention hr being queen.He really was just seeing Clarisse.

Arriving at the palace the gates were swarming with press most likely to get a shot at the queen and to create some silly headline tomorrow. Queen DATES Dangerman!.

With this in mind Joe swung the car round and sped off in the other direction. He had an idea.

"Joseph where are we going ?" Getting a little frustrated with his secrecy.

"I would like to make it up to you. I am not going to say where so stop asking."

Five minutes later they pulled up outside a modern townhouse. It looked brand new and very expensive.

"Joseph what is this ?" She was in aww of the high windows and entirely see through walls.

"My retirement. My gift to myslef." He looked at her face, it changed from wonder to hurt and panic. "Clarisse are you ok?"

"Your retiring ? When ?" Inwardly thinking Joseph would be around forever even after retirment she had thought he would be with her.

"Not for a while, in a year or two. I am getting too old for this job and i will not put you in any danger." Realising they were still sat in the car he made to get out. "Come on let me show you round."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tour finished in the living room where they both sat with a glass of mulled wine. "You still dont look so well Clarisse would you like me to have the docor come here ?"

"No Joseph. I was just thinking, i thought that you would always be with me at the palace even afetr you retire, just a silly fantasy really."

Standing and walking in front of her he knelt down. "If you want me there every day after my retirement i will come every day. I made you a promise when Rupert died that i would never leave you and i never will so long as you want me around. But i had to start planning for the possability that you wouldnt want me."

With unshed tears she raised her chin and his and looked straight into his eyes. " I want you with me forever."

Without properly considering his words he asked what his heart longed to know "In what way? As you friend or your lover? Because i love you Clarisse and as much as i want to hold you at night and make sure you never have to be alone again i also love you enough to let you go if you dont want me, either way i will be there for you."

Now the tears rolled down her cheeks "I want you as my lover and my friend."

With those words out in the open he leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, but hungry for love after so many years without she deepened the kiss. Rising from his position on the floor he went to sit beside her but she rose and took his hand. Leading him towards his bedroom. He stopped her at the door. "Are you sure about this? You dont have to do this, i am a patient man!"

"You have been patient, 30 years of patience for both of us." With that said they proceeded into the bedroom to show one another just how much love they held for the other and just how important they are.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the early hours of the morning after making love a few times Clarisse lay with her head on Josephs chest. "I dint tell you before but i love you too. I think i have for a very long time."

"Thank you. We have a difficult time ahead and i just want you to know that whenever you need me or you need some space you just have to tell me. Talk to me, i am here for you. I love you."

"Thank you Joseph and i have a question for you. How do we get back into the palace without being seen?"

"Well...I say we get up now and drive in. I doubt that there will be anybody remaining but i am pretty sure they will be back tomorrow."

"Yes i think thats what we should do, i also think i should release a statment tomorrow."

Sitting up and bringing her with him. "Saying what ?"

"That i have decided to get to know my people and country on a far more personal basis and from now on will be trying different restaurants ect. once a month and i would appriciate it if i could have privacy on those days but i will be willing to give a short interview the following morning. Then you can take me out whenever." She smiled widely at him at this point.

_Could this really work ? Could we go out under that disguise ? Well its always worth a try._

"Whatever you want i will do." He stated honestly as he got out of bed to get dressed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sneaking back into the palace was easier than they expected, there were a few cars probably reporters but by the looks of things they were asleep. Walking through the security and up the stairs Clarisse started to feel like a school girl out late on her first date, she slipped off her shoes and ran towards her rooms Joseph hot on her heels.

"What are you doing you will wake everyone up." He started to complain but when she caught his lips outside her door his head went blank. She didnt care what people thought or heard, she was happy. Stumbling throught the door and towards her bed they stopped frozen in the middle of a passionate kiss.

Cough "Well i came to see how your night went but as you said a picture is worth a thousand words, Goodnight Grandma, Joe"

"Mia, MIA, get back here! You cant say anything about this to anyone, doo you understand?" Clarisse asked her granddaughter grasping her upper arms.

"Of course i am just really glad your happy and took my advice." She turned to leave but stopped at the door " Look after her Joe"

"I will your highness. Goodnight" Mia finally left and Joseph turned to find Clarisse in the bathroom removing her makeup. "I am going to go to my own room. I will see you in the morning my love" He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left.

Both dreamt of their future together and there night past.


	4. Is it worth it ?

After numerous dates under the guise of getting to know the public and people the press were begining to focus there attention elsewhere. Her relationship with Joseph. At the agreed press release following a day in Ilona the questions really began.

"Your Highness, why is it that your days out are only shared with Joseph ?" Damn that Elsie Kentworthy.

"As you are all well aware my husband died. Whilst on these visits i do not wish to be surrounded by numerous security officers, i feel that i can better associate myself with my people if i have limited security and Joseph as my head of security and most experience personnel fits the role perfectly." Standing at the back of the room watching the press conference Joe thought that was a perfect answer but how wrong he was.

"Over the course of the past few months and the some fourteen dates you and Joe must have become closer. Do you think that there could be any more than friedship developing between you ?"

"I find that my relationship with Joseph has been far closer than with any other member of staff over the past years since the passing of Rupert and Phillipe. He has provided a constant support and friendship that i needed to help me cope with both tragadies. I am eternally grateful for his devotion to his country." Again the answer was vague but seemed to answer the point. _She truly is amazing. _Unfortunatly this wasnt sufficient for the reporters.

"Your Highness Is his devotion to his country or to you?" Sensing where this was going Joseph called Charlotte and had her interupt the conference.

"Ladies and Gentlemen there have been some issues raised with a diplomatic function that needs the Queens attention. I will keep you informed of any major changes. We thank you for your cooperation in leaving the palace in an orderly manner." Charlotte ever the professional made her way over to the monarch and dutifully followed her out.

"What needs my attention Charlotte?" Clarisse asked once in the privacy of the hall.

"Nothing your Highness, I thought that the subject of the conference had gone a little to far from the topic and that it was neccesary to stop." Joseph informed his Queen as he approached from the rear door of the press room. Unable to stop her involuntary smile Clarisse turned to look him in the eye.

"I think maybe you are right but they are now going to suspect that your feelings for me go deeper than duty. They will follow you." Her smile now became an anxious slightly worried look.

"It will be ok, i will have them hung in the courtyard by their toes." Following a little chuckle from the queen they both quickly sombred. "Are you ok withthis or would you like to cut down the amount of time we spend together for a while as to halt the rumours."

"NO. I think that would suggest we have something to cover up and truth be told i dont want to stop spending time with you." He smiled as the last part was whispered. She was beginning to open up to him and he loved her all the more for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning at the customary meeting between the Queen and Joseph, Charlotte burst in the door.

"I apologise for the intrusion ma'm but i think you should see this." She switched on the television and who else but Elsie Kentworthy came on screen.

"So ladies and gentlmen this is how the polls look so far. With a stagering 87 of the votes, you the Genovian public think that Joseph Elizondo is the perfect match for our Queen. The polls will remain open for a further twenty four hours before the final totals are announced." Switching the television off again, Charlotte was about to speak when the Queen asked for her and Joe to be left alone for a while. Stating she would find her when she was ready to begin for the day. "Of course your Majesty."

"I think my love you have just been given national approval. Maybe that horrid woman has done us a favour." Raising from her chair she made her way around to him.

Lacing his hands with hers and bringing them up for a tender kiss "How so ?"

"Maybe its time to let the world in on what we have?" She looked nervous like she was afraid that he would say no.

"Are you sure, you are the one with everything to lose? Is it worth it..." Looking nervous himself now he asked what had to be asked "Am I worth it ?"

Smiling and without a moments hesitation "Yes Joseph i believe you are."

"Good." Momentarily forgeting where they were he pulled her close and kissed her hard. "Then i can stand up tall and do that and make every eligable bachelor envious"

"Joseph...behave yourself...but thank you anyway." Laughing at his comment and compliment Clarisse left his warm embrace and immediately missed the comfort it gave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Clarisse entered her office with Charlotte on her heels to find the most beautiful display of flowers. Red and white roses dominated the display. Walking over and reading the card, tears came to her eyes. In his own scrawl it read 'One rose for every date we have been on and one white for the light that day has brought to my life. I love you always' Handing the card to Charlotte, whom Clarisse loved like a daughter she just managed "Read it". Once Charlotte had also read the card both women looked at each other, both equally effected by the message.

"If you dont mind the brashness ma'm, that is one truly love sick man."

"Yes Charlotte, one truly love sick and wonderful man." Nodding her head a few times as if to regain composure Clarisse sat and began her work.

Returning after lunch, Clarisse found a another red rose with a message attached. 'Meet me at the garage. 7pm. White suit.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left once again in his sleak black Jaguar, following the same trail as their very first date, pulling up in front of Round the World. He got out and walked around to open her door and escort her inside. Thats when she noticed the difference. There was only one table set with candles and rose petals spread accross the table cloth. The room was dimmed, slow intimate music played, her mind going straight to thoughts of dancing with him. Graceful and elegant in his arms. He led her accross to the table and helped her sit, a waiter came over and asked for their drinks order which came and they just sat in silence content to be together. With a quick nod of his head Joe signalled for the music to be changed. The upbeat latin music they had danced to in the palace began to play.

"Could i have this dance, madam?" Joe asked giving her a ceremonial bow.

"Of course sir" She rose and was encased safely in his arms. Once again as when they were in the palace, their passion overtook and the steps became merely a way to communicate. Brushing each other a little longer than neccesary, holding each other closer than required. As the dance slowed CXlarisse found her voice. "Why is there only you and me here and no one else ?"

"I wanted us nsot to be disturbed this time."

"What did you do, buy out the restaurant." She asked laughing. His face remained as stoic as ever and his short reply of yes shocked her to the core. " Oh"

Dinner went by as she would expect any to, they talked about anything and everything, it didnt really matter as long as they were talking. They danced and in the privacy of this building she let lose and was Clarisse, a woman madly, truly , deeplpy in love. As the final song ended their face so close together.

"I love you" His whispered words were sweet to her ears "but...i would love you more if i could have the pleasure of holding you at night, waking with you in the morning and accompanying you through you day and those dinners you hate so much."

"She laughed "Joseph you well know that unless you ..." She turned away "..were to be married to me that is a role you can not fill. I cant be seen to entertain men in my ..." Finally understanding what he was asking she spun around. Knealing on the floor and holding a small red leather box boasting a beautiful white and yellow gold ring with embedded diamonds, was Joseph.

"I would love you even more if you would consent to marry me. I am not going to say make me the happiest man in the world because just accepting my love and giving yours in return does that. I want to be there for you at all times. Clarisse Renaldi would you consent to marrying an old man who would give the world for you."

With tears running down her face Clarisse Renaldi nodded her head emphatically and managed a whispered "yes". He stood and almost ran to where she was, placing the ring on her finger and covering her mouth with his within a few seconds. After standing around and kissing for a while, they made their way back to his car.

"I want to tell the world"she declared. Reaching for her hand he raised it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "If you feel ready to tell the world i will be right by your side. All the way. You have me."


End file.
